That Figure
by Jeremy Cloud's
Summary: Yesung bertemu dengan sosok yang membuatnya tertarik di sebuah toko, ternyata sosok itu adalah siswa baru disekolahnya/CRACK PAIR/KYUSUNG/AUTHOR BARU/OOC/TYPOS/GAJE
1. Chapter 1

Ia berjalan di tengah keramaian. Hal yang wajar jika mengingat ini adalah saatnya orang-orang kembali ke hunian nyaman mereka setelah sibuk dengan kegiatan rutinnya entah di kantor, sekolah, atau semacamnya. Termasuk dirinya. Ia berjalan dikeramaian trotoar setelah menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dia tidak berencana langsung pulang, karena saat ini ia telah berhenti di depan toko VCD musik. Yah, dia memang sudah lama ingin membeli beberapa VCD musik baru untuk tambahan koleksinya. Ia pun memasuki toko itu, kemudian mulai melihat-lihat koleksi VCD yang ada di sana. Saat itulah, dia bertemu dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang entah mengapa membuatnya tertarik. Sosok itu terlihat serius memilih VCD yang terpampang di salah satu rak yang ada. Dia hanya diam menatap sosok itu. Sampai akhirnya tatapan mereka bertemu. Mereka sama-sama terdiam cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya sosok itu terlebih dahulu memutuskan kontak dan berjalan menuju kasir. Dia terus memperhatikan sosok itu sampai akhirnya dia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia pun kembali memilih VCD yang hendak ia beli.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

**That Figure**

**By Jeremy Cloud's**

**Disclamer : Belongs to him self**

**Genre : ?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : KYUSUNG dkk**

**Warnings : CRACK PAIR, Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), author baru**

**NO BASH,****NO FLAME,****NO COPY**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Sinar mentari mulai menyelinap dari balik tirai kamar seorang namja manis yang tengah asyik dengan dunia mimpinya. Saking asyiknya ia sampai tidak mendengar suara yang sejak tadi memanggilnya dari balik pintu. Dan sepertinya sosok yang berada di balik pintu itu mulai merasa kesal.

"YACK! KIM YESUNG, CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak sosok itu tidak sabaran

Namja yang asyik dengan dunianya –Yesung- terlihat mulai terganggu. Ia mulai membuka matanya dan segera terduduk dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"KIM YESUNG! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU PINTU INI KU DOBRAK!" suara itu terdengar lagi

"Ck! NEE~ HEECHUL HYUNG!"

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju pintu, bermaksud membukakan pintu itu sebelum sosok yang berada di baliknya benar-benar mendobraknya.

CKLEK

"YACK ! Kau tahu berapa banyak tenaga yang ku gunakan untuk berteriak dan berapa banyak waktu yang ku buang percuma untuk membangunkanmu NAE PABBO NAMDONGSAENG "

"Nee... terimakasih atas kebaikanmu untuk membangunkanku NAE HYUNG"

"Cepat mandi, sarapan sudah siap di atas meja. Aku harus berangkat pagi jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu, kau bisa berangkat sendiri naik bus kan?"

"Ck! Bukannya kau memang jarang mengantarku !?"

"Arrasseo, kalau begitu hyung berangkat dulu" ucap Heechul kemudian melangkah pergi

"Hhhh~"

Yesung pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, berniat untuk memulai rutinitas paginya sampai suara sang hyung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah! Yesungie, hari ini mungkin hyung akan pulang malam. Jadi, kau tidak perlu menungguku untuk makan malam"

"Arraseo~"

o0o0o0o0o0o

SM HIGH SCHOOL

Sebuah Audi Hitam terlihat memasuki pekarangan SM HIGH SCHOOL, hal itu sontak menarik perhatian banyak siswa yang sedang berlalu-lalang mengingat jika mobil yang memasuki sekolah itu memang terlihat sangat asing bagi mereka. Mobil itu berhenti, kemudian pintu mobil itu mulai terbukan dan menampilkan sosok rupawan yang ada dalam mobil itu. Sosok rupawan itu mulai berjalan menuju gedung SM HIGH SCHOOL tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang terpana menatapnya. Sosok itu melenggang dengan santai sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

Yesung sedang duduk dibangkunya sambil mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun dari earphone yang terpasang manis di telinganya. Namun perhatiannya teralih begitu mendengar suara heboh para yeoja yang berada di depan kelas yang entah mengapa suara mereka bisa mengalahkan suara musik dari earphonenya. Well, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat perhatiannya teralih. Karena tidak hanya yeoja, tapi banyak juga namja dari kelasnya yang keluar dan terlihat seperti memperhatikan 'sesuatu' di koridor depan kelasnya. Ia yang merasa pernasaran, akhirnya meninggalkan bangkunya dan melihat apa gerangan yang menarik perhatian banyak siswa dan siswi di sekolah itu. Dan terlihatlah sosok rupawan yang tengah berjalan dengan santai di koridor tanpa memperhatikan kondisi di sekitarnya. Yesung terdiam di tempatnya, sebenarnya hal yang membuatnya terpana bukan hanya karena sosok itu begitu rupawan. Tapi karena ia merasa mengenal sosok itu meski hanya wajahnya secara sepintas, tapi ia yakin jika sosok itu adalah sosok yang pernah ditemuinya. Dan ia benar-benar yakin jika mereka pernah bertemu. Tubuh tinggi dengan surai coklat ikal, kulit putih pucat, dan jangan lupakan mata darkbrown-nya. Mereka benar-benar pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Namun ia hanya diam. Sampai sekali lagi tatapan mereka bertemu, namun kali ini hanya sebentar karena sekali lagi sosok itu memutuskan kontak dan pergi begitu saja. Sebenarnya tadi ia ingin menyapa sosok itu. Tapi jika mengingat mereka bahkan hanya bertemu sepintas saja, ia pun mengurungkan niat untuk menyapanya. Ia masih diam menatap punggung sosok yang mulai menjauh itu. Namun tanpa ia sadari, dibalik punggung yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan. Sosok itu, tengah menyeringai lebar.

Namja manis itu masih duduk termenung di tempatnya. Memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai berhamburan ke luar kelas. Yah..., sekarang memang sudah waktunya istirahat bukan? Jadi wajar jika mereka langsung berhamburan keluar kelas setelah bel berbunyi. Tapi tidak dengan namja manis itu, sepertinya ia masih memikirkan sosok itu. Sosok yang kemarin ia temui saat membeli VCD musik di toko di pinggir trotoar. Apa dia murid baru? Mungkin, karena ia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Ia masih melamun sampai seorang menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya terkejut.

"HYUNG!"

Sapa? atau teriak orang itu. Yesung yang terkejut menolehkan kepalanya, setelah tahu siapa yang mengganggu kegiatan –mari-melamun-tentang-orang-itu-, ia mendengus kesal.

"Aishh, bisa kah kau tidak mengagetkanku Hyukkie? Kau mau aku mati muda karena serangan jantung!?"

Ternyata orang itu Eunhyuk, hoobae yang cukup akrab dengannya. 'Hah.. anak ini kenapa tidak pernah bisa muncul dengan tenang?' batin Yesung agak kesal

"Mian, habisnya saat kupanggil hyung tidak dengar"

"Hhhh... Arraseo, apa yang membuatmu datang ke mari? Bukankah biasanya kau tidak bisa lepas dari ikan itu?"

Ia diam sejenak, kemudian memasang muka yang masam

"Hae sedang sibuk dengan club basketnya"

Ok, sekarang sudah jelas jika ia datang kemari sebagai pelarian karena kekasihnya sedang sibuk. Kekasih? Yah, mereka berdua memang sesama namja, sudah terlihat jelas dari nama mereka bukan?. Tapi toh di sekolah ini sebenarnya hal itu sudah bukanlah hal yang asing, meskipun tidak ada yang menunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

"Hyung, kau sudah dengar tentang kedatangan murid baru itu?"

Yesung terdiam, jadi anak ini datang kemari untuk membicarakan hal itu? Yah, meskipun ia sendiri memang agak pernasaran dengan hal itu. Bukankah kedatangan sosok itu memang cukup menggemparkan? Sudah terlihat jelas dari respon seisi sekolah saat orang itu datang.

"Ne~ aku sempat melihatnya tadi pagi"

"Hyung tahu? Anak pindahan itu ternyata jenius, kudengar ia loncat kelas, karena itu sekarang ia setingkat denganku dan Wookie"

"Huh?"

"Ah, kudengar dia anak orang kaya. Wajahnya juga tampan. Pantas saat ia datang sekolah langsung gempar"

Sahut suara lain yang ternyata juga temannya -Sungmin-. Mereka -Yemin- pernah bertetangga waktu mereka masih SD.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi antusias membicarakan orang lain seperti anak ini?"

Tanya Yesung heran sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk

"Dia satu kelas dengan Wookie"

"Ah, apa hyung cemburu?" Eunhyuk mulai menggoda Sungmin

"Untuk apa? Lagipula Wookie hanya mencintaiku" Jawabnya santai

"Cih!"

Setelah itu hening beberapa saat, sampai Eunhyuk kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama anak baru itu?"

"Ck! Kupikir kau sudah tahu karna kau yang paling antusias bergosip disini"

"Hyung pikir aku bertanya namanya jika sudah tahu!?"

"Hmm..., aku sempat dengar dari Wookie. Kalau tidak salah C-Cho Gyu? Ah! Cho Kyuhyun"

"Cho Kyuhyun? Cho Corp?"

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Masuk akal"

Eunhyuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti detective(?) yang mulai memecahkan sebuah kasus.

Yesung mengeryitkan alisnya, ia mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan kedua temannya. Ok, sekarang ia tahu jika orang itu memiliki nama dan namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi mengapa anak itu -Eunhyuk- menanyakan Cho Corp? Ia tahu jika perusahaan itu termasuk dalam jajaran perusahaan besar berpengaruh di Korea,lalu mengapa tiba-tiba dalam pembicaraan kedua temannya juga menyebutkan Cho Corp?

"Memang ada apa dengan Cho Corp?"

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Yesung. Sungmin yang melihat raut bingung yang ditunjukkan Yesung mulai membuka suaranya.

"Anak baru itu sepertinya ada hubungan dengan Cho Corp"

"Huh?"

"Aish, hyung! Apa kau tidak paham?" Eunhyuk mulai merasa gemas dengan hyungnya yang satu ini

"Paham tentang apa? Kalian sama sekali tidak memberikan penjelasan yang jelas"

"Hhhh~, maksudnya anak baru itu sepertinya adalah putra dari pemilik Cho Corp. Dan mungkin karena itu kepala sekolah dan para guru juga ikut gempar dengan kehadirannya di sekolah ini"

"Oh~ begitu...," Yesung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah sudah mengerti,namun kemudian ia tersadar dan-

"MWOO!?"

**TBC**

**AN : **

Mohon maaf kalau di chapter ini masih banyak kekurangan, saya juga tau kalau ide cerita ini juga sangat mainstream. Karena itu saya akan sangat menghargai riview yang diberikan untuk merevisi chapter berikutnya, saya tidak menerima Bash atau Flame karena menurut saya tidak berisi saran yang bermanfaat.

Sekali lagi mohon dimaafkan segala kesalahan dalam chapter ini baik Typo(s) dan selengkapnya. Bagi yang tidak memaafkan, dosa tanggung sendiri ._.v


	2. Chapter 2

Sekali lagi, namja manis itu kembali melamun. Pembicaraanya dengan kedua temannya saat jam istirahat tadi masih terlintas di kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas. Kedatangan sosok itu sejak tadi pagi membuatnya tidak bisa fokus. Seperti saat ini, ia bahkan tidak bisa menyimak dengan baik materi yang sedang diberikan seonsaengnim di depan kelas. Bukankah sangat konyol? Mereka sekalipun tidak pernah bertegur sapa, bahkan ia baru tahu nama sosok itu dari pembicaraan kedua temannya. Ia kembali menghela nafas, 'untuk apa aku memikirkannya?'. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, ternyata hari sudah mulai sore. Beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas. Semua teman sekelasnya sudah sibuk membereskan barang-barang mereka, sedangkan sang seonsaengnim baru saja keluar dari kelas. Dengan malas, ia pun mulai membereskan buku-bukunya.

* * *

**That Figure**

**By: Jeremy Cloud's**

**Disclaimer : To Them Self**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ?**

**WARN!: **

**OOC,GAJE,TYPO(S),MISSTYPO(S)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME, NO BASH, NO COPY THIS STORY!**

* * *

**CH 2**

Yesung berjalan dengan pelan di koridor. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Yesung hyung !"

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya, matanya membulat seketika.

"Wookie-ah"

Terlihat seorang yang sudah dikenalnya sedang berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Bukan..., bukan orang itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Lebih tepatnya sosok yang kini berjalan dengan pelan di belakang orang itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu(lagi =="), mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sampai sekali lagi orang itu -Ryeowook- kembali memanggilnya, memutuskan kontak di antara mereka berdua.

"Hyung? Yesung hyung?"

Yesung yang tersadar mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang kini ada di depannya dan menjawab dengan gugup.

"N-Ne?"

Orang itu -Ryeowook- menatap Yesung dengan tatapan antara bingung dan khawatir.

"Hyung melamun? Apa hyung sedang ada masalah?"

"Ah? Anio, hyung baik-baik saja"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung tidak yakin.

"Jinja?"

"Ne~" Kali ini Yesung menjawab sambil tersenyum, bermaksud untuk meyakinkan.

"Arraseo~. Ah, Hyung hari ini pulang naik bus kan ?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook bingung, kenapa anak ini bertanya tentang hal seperti itu ?

"Ne, waeyo ?"

"Aku pulang bersama hyung ne?" Yesung semakin bingung,

"Memang ada apa dengan Sungmin ?" Wajah Ryeowook seketika berubah masam, kemudian ia menjawab-

"Sungmin hyung bilang dia ada urusan mendadak. Jadi hyung, aku pulang bersama hyung ya ?"

Baik, sekarang Yesung mengerti mengapa anak ini tiba-tiba minta pulang bersamanya.

"Arreseao~" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Ryeowook memekik senang, setidaknya ia tidak harus pulang sendiri karena sang namjachingu tidak bisa menjemputnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, hampir saja ia lupa dengan orang yang tadi berjalan bersamanya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah, aku pulang dulu ne~"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, ia langsung menarik -menyeret- Yesung berjalan bersamanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**YESUNG HOME**

Yesung baru saja masuk kedalam rumahnya. Setelah menutup pintu rumah kembali, ia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumahnya. Diletakkannya tasnya dengan asal,kemudian dijatuhkannya tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Ia menghela nafas. Lalu kembali bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dilihatnya sekilas jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari, memilah pakaian yang akan ia gunakan. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dilihatnya isi kulkas, ternyata hyungnya hari ini belum belanja isi kulkas. Setelah tidak menemukan makanan apapun di kulkas, ia beralih pada upper cabinet. Ia bersyukur karena masih ada ramen instan, setidaknya ia tidak harus keluar untuk membeli makan.

Baru saja ia akan memasak ramen yang ia temukan, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. 'Apa hyung sudah pulang? Bukankah ia bilang hari ini ia lembur?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ternyata memang benar hyungnya sudah pulang.

"Kenapa sudah pulang? Bukannya hyung lembur?"

"Pekerjaan hyung selesai lebih cepat, dan YA! Kau tidak senang aku pulang eoh?"

Yesung mengendikkan bahunya

"Anio, hanya agak terkejut"

Heechul yang selesai melepas sepatunya menodongkan beberapa bingkisan plastik pada Yesung

"Ini, hyung tadi beli makanan di jalan, kau bisa langsung membukanya. Dan isi kulkas tolong kau tata. Hyung mau mandi terlebih dahulu"

Kemudian Heechul segera berlalu, meninggalkan Yesung bersama kantong-kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya.

Yesung berbaring telentang di kasurnya. Setelah selesai makan malam ia langsung kembali ke kamarnya, toh hyungnya juga begitu. Ia diam menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kenangan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kenangan indah tentang keluarganya. Ketika keluarganya masih utuh. Ketika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup. Sungguh, jika dikenang dulu keluarganya begitu bahagia dan harmonis. Eomma dan appanya sangat perhatian dan sangat menyayanginya juga hyungnya. Yah, jika di ingat dulu ia dan hyungnya sangat dekat. Tidak seperti sekarang. Sekarang hubungannya dengan hyungnya agak renggang, itu karena hyungnya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Semua bermula delapan tahun yang lalu. Ketika mereka harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka harus kehilangan orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Saat itu ia masih berusia sembilan tahun, sedangkan sang hyung berusia tujuh belas tahun. Sejak saat itu hyungnya jadi sangat sibuk, baik bekerja atau belajar. Hyungnya mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan paruh waktu yang diambilnya dan juga sibuk belajar untuk ujian kelulusan dan mengejar beasiswa untuk masuk universitas. Dulu, pagi-pagi sekali hyung nya sudah berangkat dan pulang malam. Tiap pagi hyungnya bekerja mengantar susu dan koran, pulang sekolah bekerja paruh waktu di cafe sampai malam, dan belajar sampai larut. Karena itu ia jadi jarang bisa berbicara dengan hyungnya. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Andai dulu ia bisa membantu hyungnya, hyungnya pasti tidak akan sampai sesibuk itu. Ia tahu jika hyungnya saat itu juga pasti sangat lelah. Namun apa daya, saat itu usianya bahkan belum sampai sepuluh tahun.

Ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Melupakan sejenak kenangan masa lalu yang terlintas dipikirannya. Berharap esok akan menjadi hari yang lebih baik.(?)

**Next Day at School**

Yesung berjalan dengan santai di koridor yang sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa siswa –termasuk dirinya- yang berlalu-lalang di sekolah itu. Hal yang wajar mengingat saat itu masih sangat pagi. Mengapa ia datang ke sekolah sepagi itu? Jawabannya karena hari ini ia diantar olah hyungnya.

Ia sampai di depan kelasnya. Dilihatnya isi kelas, ternyata belum ada orang. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan kelas. Sepertinya berkeliling untuk mengisi kebosanan bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

**At Break time**

Saat ini Yesung dan Sungmin sedang berjalan di koridor kelas dua. Mengapa mereka ada di sana? Jawabannya mengunjungi kelas Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk kemudian mengajak mereka ke kantin bersama. Sebenarnya Yesung hanya mengikuti Sungmin yang ingin mengajak Ryeowook. Toh dia-Yesung- lebih sering menghabiskan jam istirahat di kelas. Sesampainya di kelas Eunwook(lebih singkat), Sungmin langsung masuk diikuti Yesung di belakangnya. Sungmin langsung menghampiri Eunwook yang terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol, sedangkan Yesung hanya menunggu di dekat pintu.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas itu. Pandangannya terhenti pada sosok yang terlihat sedang bercengkrama dengan dua orang yang ada di depannya. Tentu ia mengenal ketiga orang itu. Salah satunya sudah jelas Cho Kyuhyun si siswa baru. Sedangkan dua yang lain adalah Zoumi, siswa kelas dua yang juga anggota ekstra musik dan Choi Siwon si ketua OSIS siswa kelas tiga sepertinya. Bagaimana ia mengenal dua orang lain itu? Zoumi, ia mengenalnya karena ia juga anggota dari ekstra musik. Siwon? Jawabannya sudah jelas bukan?.

Ia memperhatikan ketiga orang itu. Agak heran juga dengan anak bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Bukankah ini baru hari keduanya menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini? Tapi anak itu sudah terlihat sangat akrab dengan dua orang yang bisa dikatakan cukup populer di sekolah mereka. Ah, ia lupa jika anak itu sudah populer sejak pertama kali ia datang. Tak lama ia memperhatikan tiga orang itu, terdengar suara orang memanggilnya dari luar pintu.

"Yesung Hyung !"

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ternyata orang itu Donghae. Sepertinya ia juga datang kemari untuk menjemput Eunhyuk. Tapi sepertinya suara panggilan itu tidak hanya menarik perhatiaan Yesung, tapi juga tiga orang yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan. Terlihat jelas jika ketiga orang itu kini juga menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Hae-ah!"

Kali ini YeHae menoleh ke dalam kelas. Terlihat EunMinWook sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kau menjemput Eunhyuk?" Tanya Sungmin

"Tentu saja" Jawab Donghae

"Kalau begitu bukankah semua sudah lengkap? Ayo kita ke kantin!" Sahut Eunhyuk (kayak karangan SD)

Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu dan juga tiga orang yang kini diam memperhatikan kepergian mereka. Tiga orang itu masih diam, sampai salah satu dari mereka membuka suara.

"Bukankah itu Yesung sunbae?"

Tanya seorang berambut agak kemerahan diantara mereka bertiga-Zhoumi-

"Sepertinya begitu..., Apa dia masih aktif di klub musik?" sahut seorang berparas tampan dan memiliki lesung di pipinya -Siwon-

"Yah..., dia sudah tidak seaktif dulu. Bukankah kau tau seperti apa kesibukan siswa kelas tiga?" Zhoumi menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kalian mengenalnya?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bersuara

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat dua orang itu –Zhoumi & Siwon- menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kyuhyun yang merasa mendapat tatapan seperti orang aneh balas menatap sengit.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

Seolah tidak mendengarkan, kini Zhoumi dan Siwon malah saling bertatapan. Kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau juga mengenalnya?"-Zhoumi-

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap heran ke arah Zhoumi. Mengapa orang ini justru membalikkan pertanyaannya?

"Anio"

Jawaban itu sontak membuat dua orang dihadapannya kembali bertatapan. Siwon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau punya urusan dengannya?"-Siwon-

"Apa aku harus punya urusan dengannya?" balas Kyuhyun yang mulai jengkel

"Lalu mengapa kau menanyakannya jika memang tidak punya urusan dengannya?"-Siwon-

"Apa tidak boleh?!"

Baik, kali ini kesabaran Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang diuji dengan pembicaraan yang entah mengapa menjadi semakin tidak jelas. Jika ini sebuah anime, mungkin kita bisa melihat urat perempatan di kepalanya.

"Hhhh..., bukannya tidak boleh. Tapi mengapa kau menanyakannya jika memang tidak mengenalnya atau punya urusan dengannya?"

Zhoumi kembali membuka suaranya, sepertinya ia juga mulai jengah dengan pembicaraan dua orang itu. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap aneh ke arah Zhoumi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Zhoumi memutar bola matanya. Apa orang ini sungguh tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya?

"Itu sungguh tidak biasa . Karena dari sifat autismu itu kau tidak akan memperhatikan orang lain kecuali kau mengenalnya atau punya urusan dengannya"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kali ini ia mengerti maksud kedua temannya itu.

"Haahhh..."

Ia menghela nafas sejenak, mengambil pensil yang tergeletak di menjanya kemudian memutar-mutarnya di tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja aku sedang ada urusan dengannya"

Zhoumi dan Siwon mengeryitkan alisnya. Semakin bingung dengan perkataan yang terdengar ambigu itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi bingung itu justru terkekeh pelan. Hal itu sontak semakin mengundang tatapan aneh dari kedua temannya itu.

"Aku memang ada urusan dengannya..." Kyuhyun memberi jeda sejenak pada kalimatnya "... karena sepertinya aku tertarik dengannya" kali ini Kyuhyun menyeringai.(agak ganjil ya? ==")

Hening...

Baik Zhoumi maupun Siwon masih sama-sama terdiam. Masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut hoobae mereka. Mata mereka membulat. Sepertinya sudah mengerti maksud dari perkataan orang itu.

"MWOOO?!"

**At Canteen**

HaeHyukYeMinWook kini sedang duduk mengitari salah satu meja yang ada di kantin. Terlihat jika mereka sedang asyik mengobrol sambil menikmati makan mereka.

"Tumben hyung mau ikut ke kantin?"

Kali ini Donghae menanyakan pertanyaan yang memang ia ingin tanyakan sejak bertemu dengan Yesung di kelas EunWook. Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya ke Donghae.

"Sungmin yang mengajakku, lagi pula jengah juga terus berada di dalam kelas"

Jawab Yesung seadanya. Donghae hanya merespon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah iya, bagaimana dengan anak baru itu Wookie-ah?"

Giliran Sungmin yang membuka pembicaraan. YeHaeHyuk sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke MinWook.

"Umm..., tidak ada yang begitu menarik. Lagi pula di kelas ia jarang bicara. Kalau pun bicara hanya seperlunya. Lagi pula ia lebih sering bermain PSP dari pada berinteraksi dengan anak satu kelas." Jawab Ryeowook seadanya.

"Ck, masih baru tapi sudah berani membawa benda seperti itu ke dalam kelas" kali ini Donghae berkomentar

"Tapi bukankah tadi ia terlihat sedang mengobrol degan dua orang sunbaenya?" Yesung ikut bersuara. Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dua orang sunbae?"

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sungmin

"Ne, tadi aku melihatnya mengobrol dengan Zhoumi dan Siwon"

"Ah! Iya, Kyuhyun memang hanya terlihat mengobrol dengan mereka. Sepertinya mereka memang sudah lama saling mengenal."Ryeowook kembali bersuara

"Ne, waktu pertama kali dia datang mereka juga terlihat saling bertegur sapa" Kali ini Eunhyuk menyahuti

Mendengar jawaban itu Yesung,Sungmin, dan Donghae hanya bisa ber-"O" ria. Setelah itu hening cukup lama. Sampai terdengar suara bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi. Suara itu sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Donghae berdiri terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu ayo, sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai"

Yang lain pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai berdiri kemudian melenggang menuju kelas masing – masing.

**Other Side**

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?"

Masih di kelas yang sama. Zhoumi kembali membuka suaranya setelah dirinya berhasil kembali dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru membalas pertanyaan Zhoumi dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau benar tertarik padanya?" kali ini Siwon membuka suaranya.

"Apa perlu ku ulangi kata-kataku barusan?"

Lama-lama Kyuhyun mulai jengah dengan kedua hyungnya itu. Apa hyungnya masih belum bisa mengerti maksud kata-katanya barusan?

"Hhhh..., ini sungguh sulit dipercaya . Mengingat kau tidak pernah serius dalam suatu hal kecuali game yang ada di PSP-mu itu"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau seperti ingin mengatakan jika aku ini seperti orang autis"

Baik Zhoumi maupun Siwon hanya bisa sweetdrop dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Apa anak ini sama sekali tidak menyadari sifat autisnya itu? Dan bukankah tadi Zhoumi juga sudah menyebutkannya? Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi bodoh yang dipasang dua orang di depannya kembali merasa jengkel.

"Aish! Cukup dengan pembicaraan tak jelas ini. Jadi, kembali ke topik semula. Apa kalian mengenal orang itu?"

Zhoumi menghela nafas. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Namanya Kim Jong Woon, tapi lebih dikenal dengan Yesung. Dia siswa kelas tiga." Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi menuntut.

"Hanya itu yang kau tahu?" Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun datar.

"Dia anggota klub musik" Zhoumi menambahi. Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi heran. Apa hanya sebatas itu yang dia ketahui tentang orang itu?

"Bukankah kau juga anggota klub musik?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Pertanyaan menuntut itu sontak membuat kesabaran Zhoumi hampir habis.

"Ne, hanya itu yang ku tahu ! Kami hanya bertemu sebatas kegiatan klub musik saja, selain itu aku tidak tau lagi."

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi tidak puas. Sementara Zhoumi yang menyadari tatapan itu hanya bersikap mengabaikannya. Siwon yang merasakan aura tidak enak dari dua orang itu kembali membuka suara, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi..., bagaimana awal kau bisa tertarik padanya?"

Dan sepertinya usahanya berhasil. Kini baik Kyuhyun maupun Zhoumi, perhatian mereka sama-sama teralih pada pertanyaannya barusan. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, ia terdiam sejenak kemudian menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku bertemu... Ah, Anio! Aku berpapasan dengannya di toko dua hari yang lalu"

"Lalu?"-Siwon-

"Hanya itu" -Kyuhyun-

Lagi-lagi baik Siwon maupun Zhoumi menatap aneh pada Kyuhyun.

"Benar hanya itu?" Zhoumi memastikan. Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka pada Zhoumi. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakannya dengan cukup jelas?

"Apakah kurang jelas?"

Zhoumi menghela nafas. Sungguh, sepertinya topik ini akan terus menjadi topik yang membingungkan.

"Kau tertarik hanya karena pernah berpapasan dengannya?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya. Setelah itu hanya ada kediaman di antara mereka bertiga. Setelah cukup lama dalam kondisi itu, Siwon berdiri sambil melihat jam yang ada di tangannya.(orang sibuk)

"Sebentar lagi bel, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas" ucap Siwon sambil menatap Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun ikut berdiri, bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Baiklah Cho, kami pergi dulu~" Kemudian mereka melenggang pergi. Baru saja kedua orang itu keluar, bel sudah berbunyi.

Kyuhyun masih diam di tempatnya. Ia kembali memainkan pensil yang ada di tangannya. Terlihat satu persatu teman sekelasnya mulai memasuki kelas yang semula sepi itu. Perhatiannya teralih pada dua orang yang memasuki kelas bersama-sama sambil mengobrol. Ia memperhatikan mereka sampai mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing. Ia masih memperhatikan mereka. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan sekali lagi ia kembali menyeringai.

**TBC**

**AN :**

Mian kalau update-nya lama dan kalau chap ini masih kurang panjang m-_-m. Sepertinya chap ini jadi semakin gaje dan OOC. Pati keliatan banget kalau chap ini panjangnya dipaksain. Sebenernya masih mau dipanjangin lagi. Tapi berhubung sudara saya mau datang liburan ke rumah saya dan otomatis kesempatan buka laptop jadi berkurang, juga karena umur chap satu sudah lebih dari seminggu, akhirnya chap ini saya posting. Mian kalau tidak bisa balas riview . Tapi yang jelas saya sangat berterima kasih pada readers yang mau membaca FF Gaje ini dan para readers telah memberi saran dan dukungan untuk kelanjutan FF ini ^_^. Sekali lagi saya sungguh minta maaf kalau memang chap ini masih belum memuaskan dan masih banyak kekurangan baik panjang chap, typo(s), misstypo(s), dan selengkapnya. Cuma ini yang bisa saya sampaikan, yang jelas saya sangat berterima kasih sekaligus minta maaf atas kekurangan chap ini. See you at the next chap~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Namja manis itu berjalan di area taman sekolahnya yang sepi. Hal yang wajar mengingat bel pertanda sekolah usai telah lama berbunyi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya terfokus pada sosok namja dan yeoja yang kini berdiri berhadapan tak jauh di depannya. Ia mengenal namja itu. Namja yang menggemparkan sekolah saat awal kedatangannya dan langsung tersohor karena paras tampannya. Namja itu menatap datar pada yeoja yang ada di hadapannya. Yeoja itu kini tengah menunduk, terlihat air mata mengalir disekitar pipinya. Saat namja itu hendak meninggalkan yeoja yang tengah menangis itu, tatapan mereka bertemu. Mereka terdiam. Sampai namja itu menyeringai, membuat sang namja manis berjengit kaget. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan sang yeoja juga namja manis yang membatu ditempatnya._

.

.

.

* * *

**That Figure**

**By: Jeremy Cloud's**

**Disclaimer: To them self**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ?**

**WARN ! :  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**TYPO(S), MISSTYPO(S), OOC, GAJE, CRACK PAIR**

**NO FLAME, NO BASH, NO COPY THIS STORY**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**CH 3**

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kedatangan Cho Kyuhyun di sekolah itu. Dan kini sudah tersebar karakter sebenarnya dari Cho Kyuhyun itu. Yah... kini namja itu tidak hanya terkenal karena parasnya saja. Ia juga terkenal karena suaranya, sifat dinginnya, dan jangan lupakan sifat kejamnya saat menolak yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan yang paling mengherankan, masih ada saja yeoja yang tetap mengejarnya. Ah, bicara tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Yesung jadi teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Namja itu meninggalkan yeoja yang telah ditolaknya, bahkan dibuatnya menangis begitu saja. Mmm... sepertinya rumor itu memang benar. Tapi sebenarnya bukan rumor itu yang membuatnya kepikiran. Lebih tepatnya kejadian setelahnya, saat namja itu tiba-tiba menyeringai. Entah ia yang salah lihat, atau memang seringai itu sengaja ditujukan padanya. Yesung menghela nafas. Semoga ia hanya salah lihat. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak takut jika tiba-tiba mendapat senyum aneh?

.

Kelas yang semula ramai mulai berubah menjadi sepi ketika seonsaengnim memasuki kelas. Ia diam sejenak, menunggu semua siswa kembali ke tempatnya sebelum mulai membuka suara.

.

"Seperti yang kalian tau, sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahun sekolah dan seperti biasa sekolah ini pasti akan mengadakan event. Setiap kelas bebas membuka stand, selain itu juga akan ada kompetisi antar kelas. Saya akan jelaskan secara singkat."

.

Semua siswa di kelas itu mulai memperhatikan seonsaengnim mereka.

.

"Akan ada tiga kompetisi. Yang pertama olah raga, perwakilan kelas akan dipilih sendiri oleh guru olah raga. Yang kedua untuk hiburan, diadakan kompetisi vocal. Perwakilan ditentukan kelas sendiri. Ada yang punya usul?"(ganjil)

.

Semua penghuni kelas itu diam sejenak, kemudian menoleh ke arah satu orang di sudut ruangan.

.

"Kim Jongwoon?" panggil seonsaengnim

.

"N-Ne?"

.

"Temanmu memilihmu, bagaimana?"

.

Yesung diam, ditatapnya seisi kelas yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan memaksa. Sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan.

.

"A-Arraseo~"

.

Seonsaengnim menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

.

"Kalau begitu sisanya mengikuti lomba kebersihan. Baik, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya."

(mian singkat ._.v)

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan di koridor yang sepi(berjalan-berjalan lalalalala~#abaikan=='). Ah... adegan beberapa hari yang lalu(tunjuk atas) terulang lagi. Sekali lagi Yesung melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapan yeoja yang sedang menagis.

.

"Kau bukan tipeku, aku tidak suka yeoja pendek dan jelek sepertimu"

.

Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut denga nada dan datar. Seolah ia sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Yeoja itu semakin menunduk, bahunya bergetar.

.

"Hiks..."

.

Yeoja itu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Yesung yang melihat adegan itu kini menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka jika orang itu akan berkata sekasar itu. Ketika Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, Yesung mencegahnya.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

Kyuhyun membalikkan bandannya. Tampak ia sempat terkejut sebentar, sebelum kemudian kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya. Yesung berjalan mendekat, tetap menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Apa harus seperti itu?"

.

"Apanya?"

.

"Menolak dengan kata yang kasar,"

.

.

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan alisnya. Mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sunbaenya. Namun itu tak lama karena kemudian ia menyeringai tipis. Dan sekali lagi Yesung berjengit kaget, tapi kemudian kembali menatap tajam.

.

.

"Waeyo?"

.

"Minta maaf,"

.

"Hn?"

.

"Minta maaflah pada yeoja itu,"

.

.

Kyuhyun justru merespon perkataan sunbaenya dengan seringai. Membuat Yesung bergidik. Ia menarik tubuh Yesung kearah dinding. Disendenkannya tubuh namja manis itu. Ia letakkan tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Yesung, memenjarakan namja manis itu dengan tubuhnya. Ia dekatkan kepalanya, membuat Yesung sontak memundurkan kepalanya.

.

"Kau ikut kompetisi vocal?"

.

Yesung diam, mengapa orang ini menanyakan hal itu? Kyuhyun yang tidak mendapat respon mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

.

"Kau ikut kompetisi vocal?"

.

Yesung tersentak

.

"Waeyo?"

.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Orang ini justru mengarahkan kepalanya ke telinga Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu semakin bergidik karena hembusan nafas yang terasa di sekitar telinganya.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh,"

.

Yesung masih diam sejenak, kemudian memberi respon.

.

"Maksudmu?"

.

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

.

"Jika sunbae menang dalam kompetisi itu, aku akan minta maaf pada yeoja tadi"

.

"Jika aku kalah?"

.

Kyuhyun diam sebentar

.

"Sunbae harus mau menjadi namjachinguku"

.

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat telinga Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu refleks mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh.

.

"Kau gila!"

.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya

.

"Itu salah satu julukanku. Jadi, kau menerimanya?"

.

.

Yesung tampak berpikir. Hal yang membuatnya sulit memutuskan sudah jelas konsekuensi jika ia kalah. Tapi bukankah dulu ia sering atau bisa dikatakan selalu memenangkan kompetisi vocal? Bahkan ia sempat menjadi perwakilan sekolah. Dengan keyakinan pada prestasinya, ia akhirnya memutuskan.

.

.

"Baik, aku terima. Jika kau kalah, kau benar-benar harus minta maaf pada yeoja itu. Tapi kali ini kau harus minta maaf di hadapan seluruh siswa di sekolah."

.

"Deal"

.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Kim Yesung, kau sungguh tidak sadar jika telah masuk dalam perangkap iblis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**At Kyuhyun Class**

.

Jika biasanya Kyuhyun sibuk bermain bersama kekasihnya-PSP-, kini namja itu tampak berbeda. Ia tidak memengang PSPnya, hanya duduk diam. Mengabaikan dua orang yang sejak tadi menatap horror padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba namja itu masuk ke dalam kelas dengan aura yang mengerikan. Dua orang itu tau jika namja itu kini sedang hal itu justru adalah musibah yang Cho Kyuhyun belum tentu kesenangan bagi yang lain kan?

.

Mari kita lihat Cho Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia duduk tenang ditempatnya sambil menyeringai lebar, bahkan namja itu sesekali terkekeh pelan, dan jangan lupakan aura gelap yang ada di sekitarnya. Membuat bulu kuduk orang sekitarnya meremang. Mengerikan bukan?

.

Siwon dan Zhoumi masih menatap horror sosok mengerikan dihadapan mereka. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya. _Siapakah gerangan yang membuat iblis itu senang?_ Dan sepertinya aura itu juga dirasakan dua orang lain di sisi ruangan. Eunhyuk melirik takut pada sumber aura itu.

.

"Ternyata dia sungguh mengerikan,"

.

Bisik Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook yang dibalas anggukan olehnya. Semua penghuni kelas itu juga merasakan auranya, hanya saja mereka lebih memilih mengabaikan. Sepertinya sudah merasakan firasat buruk jika berani mengganggunya.

.

Tiba-tiba namja itu berdiri, membuat dua orang di depannya sontak memundurkan badannya. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya, kelas hening. Namja itu berhenti di depan Eunhyuk. Semua mata menatap ke arahnya. Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya.

.

"Hyung anggota klub dance kan?"

.

Kyuhyun bertanya pada Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis. Eunhyuk justru semakin takut. Baginya senyum itu terlihat bagai sebuah ancaman berbahanya.

.

"N-Ne, w-waeyo?"

.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum. Eunhyuk semakin merasa takut.

.

"Aku ingin hyung membantuku latihan untuk kompetisi, Hyung mau kan?"

.

Sungguh, rasanya Eunhyuk ingin menangis. Mengapa ia harus ada dalam situasi menakutkan ini? Ia ingin menolak, tapi senyum itu sungguh mengancamnya.

.

"A-Arraseo, a-akan ku bantu."

.

"Bagus"

.

Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Ryeowook menatap Euhyuk dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata malang-sekali-nasibmu-nak, tapi terhenti ketika Kyuhyun kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ryeowook. Dan kini giliran Ryeowook yang menatap takut pada namja itu.

.

"Hyung juga mau membantuku kan?"

.

Masih sambil tersenyum manis, Kyuhyun bertanya. Ryeowook yang terjebak dalam situasi dan kondisi terancam seperti itu sudah jelas menjawab-

.

"N-Ne"

.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian melangkah kembali ke tempatnya. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Siwon dan Zhoumi. Kini giliran mereka yang menelan ludahnya gugup. Meninggalkan EunWook yang kini saling menatap miris.

.

"Kalian ada dipihakku kan?"

.

Siwon dan Zhoumi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Mereka sudah sangat tau karakter namja itu tidak mau ambil resiko. Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya kau sudah menyiapkan rencana besar untuk memenangkan kompetisi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Yesung berada di ruang musik. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Sesekali ia melihat ponselnya. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Yesung menoleh ke arah pintu, rupanya orang itu sudah datang.

.

.

"Anneyeong hyung, mian menunggu."

.

Namja yang baru datang itu mengucapkan salam.

.

"Gwencana Henry-ah, aku juga baru datang"

.

Yesung tersenyum, namja di hadapannya juga balas tersenyum.

.

"Sudah lama hyung tidak main kesini, ada apa hyung mencariku?"

.

Henry membuka pembicaraan sekaligus bertanya, Yesung diam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

.

"Henry-ah,"

.

"Ne?"

.

"Apa kau mau membantuku?"

.

Henry memiringkan kepalanya.

.

"Hyung ingin aku membantu apa?"

.

Yesung diam sejenak.

.

"Mmm...Bisakah kau mengiringiku bernyanyi dalam kompetisi minggu depan?"

.

Henry mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil ber'o'-ria.

.

"Tentu saja. Hyung ingin mulai latihan kapan?"

.

"Besok bagaimana?"

.

"Tak masalah"

.

"Gomawo"

.

.

Yesung berterimakasih sambil tersenyum. Sekali lagi Henry balas tersenyum. Sepertinya setiap pihak kini sudah mulai mempersiapkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**One week later**

.

Hari yang ditunggu oleh Yesung dan Kyuhyun akhirnya tiba. Selama seminggu ini mereka sama-sama telah berlatih untuk kompetisi ini. Sebenarnya bagi mereka kompetisi ini tidak terlalu penting sampai harus menjalani latihan dengan serius seperti itu. Tapi jika mengingat taruhan yang mereka lakukan, kompetisi ini bagaikan penentu hidup dan mati mereka. Kini mereka dan juga sebagian besar penduduk sekolah tengah berada di aula. Jika biasanya kompetisi vocal memasang tema dan dinilai oleh juri, kali ini pemenangnya ditentukan oleh suara terbanyak dan bertema bebas. Ruang aula itu mulai gelap. Hanya sisi panggung saja yang terlihat terang. Sepertinya kompetisi ini akan segera dimulai.

.

Satu-persatu peserta yang mewakili kelasnya maju menampilkan kemampuan mereka. Giliran Yesung yang tampil menyanyikan lagu In My Dream diiringi biola oleh Henry. Semua orang yang ada di sana terdiam, tampaknya mereka terpukau dengan penampilan orang yang memang sudah lama dikenal dengan keindahan suaranya.

.

.

"Ternyata suaranya memang indah" Kyuhyun berkomentar

.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir dari mana nama Yesung itu berasal." Zhoumi menyahuti komentar Kyuhyun

.

.

Yesung menuruni panggung diiringi tepukan meriah dari orang-orang yang ada di sana. Selang beberapa giliran, kini giliran Kyuhyun yang tampil. Sama seperti Yesung, semua orang terpukau dengan penampilan namja itu. Diantara peserta yang lain, sepertinya Kyuhyun yang paling berbeda. Ia menyanyikan lagu yang diselingi dengan rap sambil menari. Kyuhyun turun dari panggung juga diiringi tepukan meriah.

.

Setelah semua peserta mendapatkan gilirannya, kini tibalah saat penentuan pemenang. Terlihat jika angka-angka pada LCD di belakang panggung mulai bergerak. Angka-angka itu mulai menghitung suara. Baik Yesung maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama memperhatikan layar LCD itu. Akhirnya angka-angka itu berhenti, menampilkan tiga nama dengan jumlah angka terbanyak.

.

Yesung terdiam menatap layar itu. Sesekali ia mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari keningnya, wajahnya memucat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BRUKK_

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung jatuh terduduk dengang lemas di tempatnya. Henry yang melihat hal itu sontak khawatir.

.

"Hyung? Gwencanayo?"

.

Henry bertanya pada Yesung, tapi namja itu tetap diam. Tatapannya kosong menatap lurus ke depan.

.

"Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin aku kalah"

.

Henry mengeryitkan alisnya. Bukankah ini hanya kompetisi kecil-kecilan? Mengapa Hyungnya tampak begitu terpukul?

.

"Gwencana hyung, lagi pula ini hanya kompetisi antar kelas"

.

Henry berusaha menghibur tanpa tau permasalahan yang sebernarnya terjadi.

.

"Tidak... Harusnya aku tidak kalah... Aku tidak boleh kalah... AAARRRGGHH!"

.

Henry semakin bingung dengan Yesung yang tampak begitu frustasi. Baik, sekarang kita tinggalkan dua orang itu dan beralih ke sisi yang lain.

.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat hasil yang tertera pada layar itu. Sepertinya mengajak-memaksa- orang-orang itu membantunya dengan membentuk _united team_ sangatlah berguna. Mari ku jelaskan pembagian tugas _united team_ Kyuhyun ini. Eunhyuk, ia bertugas mambantu Kyuhyun dalam latihan dance dan rap. Ryeowook, bertugas membantu dalam latihan vocal. Siwon, dengan posisinya sebagai ketua OSIS membuat cara penentuan pemenang yang semula dari juri berubah menjadi suara terbanyak dengan alasan membuat suasana baru. Zhoumi? Ia yang bertugas mencari suara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dengan pembagian tugas seperti itu, sudah jelas bukan jika Yesung tidak bisa mengalahkannya.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Yesung yang tengah menunduk sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan Yesung. Yesung yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang di depannya mendongak. Yesung terkejut, ia menatap horror pada Kyuhyun yang kini masih menyeringai. Kyuhyun menunduk, mengarahkan kepalanya ke telinga Yesung kemudian berbisik.

.

"Sesuai perjanjian. Kim Yesung, mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi namjachinguku"

.

.

Yesung bergidik, namja itu meniupkan nafas pada telinganya. Kyuhyun menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya. Tangannya meraih dagu Yesung. Ia mendekatkan kembali kepalanya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yesung. Mata Yesung membeliak. Ia sungguh terkejut. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang terdekat dari kedua orang itu. Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Henry, Siwon, dan Zhoumi menatap dua orang itu tidak percaya. Mulut mereka menganga melihat adegan live itu.

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**AN:**

Mian telat ._.v. Chap 3 yang pertama setelah dibeta hasilnya tidak memuaskan, akhirnya bikin baru lagi. Mian kalau masih ada Typo(s), Misstypo(s), dan selengkapnya. Mian kalau Chap ini jadi semakin Gaje,OOC dan kurang panjang. Yang jelas saya minta maaf untuk semua kekurangan chap ini dan terimakasih untuk riview chap-chap sebelumnya.


End file.
